Cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) play an essential role in fighting cells infected with viruses, intracellular bacteria and parasites, and tumor cells. They do so by direct cytotoxicity and by providing specific and nonspecific help to other immunocytes such as macrophages, B cells, and other T cells. Infected cells or tumor cells process antigen through intracellular events involving proteases. The processed antigen is presented on the cellular surface in the form of peptides bound to HLA class I molecules to T cell receptors on CTLs. MHC class I molecules can also bind exogenous peptides and present them to CTLs without intracellular processing.
At the present time it is difficult to accurately predict from the sequence of an antigenic protein how the protein will be processed and which peptide portions will bind HLA class I molecules and be presented to CTLs. Binding motifs have been predicted for some HLA class I molecules based on sequence analysis of peptides eluted from these molecules (Falk et al., Nature 351:290 (1991)). Further, of the peptides that are processed and do bind to HLA class I, which ones will contain CTL-recognizable epitopes is not yet predictable.
Hepatitis B Virus (“HBV”) is a non-lytic virus which has currently infected approximately 250 million people worldwide. HBV infection in adults typically leads to an acute disease in the majority of cases, and to a chronic disease state in a minority of patients. This ratio of acute to chronic is reversed when the infection occurs close to the time of birth. There is an increased incidence of hepatocellular carcinoma in chronic HBV infection. A small percentage of individuals who are infected with HBV in adulthood develop fulminant hepatitis associated with a strong immune response with high lethality.
While there is no effective treatment for HBV infection, vaccines have been developed in recent years to prevent HBV infection. The vaccines employ either HBV surface antigen (HBsAg) purified from the plasma of chronic HBV carriers, or HBsAg produced by recombinant DNA technology. Synthetic HBsAg peptide-based vaccines have also been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,599,230 and 4,599,231. The anti-HBsAg vaccines, however, afford protection in only about 90% of immunized individuals. Those who are unimmunized, or immunized but unprotected, provide a significant reservoir of potential infection.
The contribution of CTLs to immunity to HBV antigens has been difficult to assess. Chisari et al. (Microbial Pathoaen. 6:31 (1989)) have suggested that liver cell injury may be mediated by an HLA-Class I restricted, CD8+ cytotoxic T cell response to HBV encoded antigens. Class I major histocompatibility (MHC)-restricted cytotoxic T lymphocyte responses have been identified for a variety of other viruses, such as influenza. For example, Townsend et al., Cell 44:959 (1986) reported that epitopes of an influenza virus nucleoprotein recognized by cytotoxic T lymphocytes could be defined by synthetic peptides. In attempting to define the cytotoxic T lymphocyte response to HBV, it has been shown that peripheral blood lymphocytes from patients with acute and chronic HBV may be able to kill autologous hepatocytes in vitro, but the specificity of the cytolytic activity, its HLA restriction elements, and cellular phenotype were not established. See, Mondelli et al., J. Immunol. 129:2773 (1982) and Mondelli et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol. 6:311 (1987). Moriyama et al., Science 248:361-364 (1990), have reported that the HBV major envelope antigen is expressed at the hepatocyte surface in a form recognizable by envelope-specific antibodies and by MHC class I-restricted, CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes.
As there is a large reservoir of individuals chronically infected with HBV, it would be desirable to stimulate the immune response of these individuals to respond to appropriate HBV antigens and thereby eliminate their infection. It would also be desirable to prevent the evolution to a chronic HBV infection in individuals suffering from an acute phase infection. Further, as the presently approved HBV vaccines do not elicit protective immunity in about 10% of immunized individuals, it would be desirable to elicit more effective immunity, such as by increasing or diversifying the immunogenicity of the vaccines. Quite surprisingly, the present invention fulfills these and other related needs.